


Gaston.

by hi_hello_annyeong



Category: Day6
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, its really cute, wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_annyeong/pseuds/hi_hello_annyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonpil works at Disney as Gaston, you work as Ursula. This is what happens when Disney throws a Villains Parade and it causes you two to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaston.

Gaston 

Working at Disney wasn't the walk in the park that Wonpil had pictured, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Especially for people casted to be villains, which he had been. Kids come up to him and ask why he was so mean and hit him with the cheap toys Disney sold for double the price. It was a nightmare. The only thing on his mind was when it was time to clock out and leave. 

Today was slightly different from every other day. Usually he was told to walk around near Belle's Castle and greet children but today they asked him to participate in a march with the other villains. They told him it was something they were trying out since a kid pulled on one of their villains costumes so hard that it tore. The march was supposed to make children love the 'villains' as much as the 'good guys' but Wonpil thought it was just their idea of avoiding a lawsuit. As long as he was getting paid, he'd do whatever they said. 

Once he arrived at the hidden area, he saw all the villains going over their lip syncing parts and the limited dances moves they had to do. One girl, casted as Ursula, seemed particularly lost, she was struggling to practice the dances with whoever was acting as Cruella De Vil. Wonpil made his way over to her, "You seem pretty lost for the evil queen of the sea."   
She gave him a look of exhaustion, "I just started working today and they told me to come here, I'm more lost than the city of Atlantis."   
That comparison made him chuckle, "Im Wonpil but if they ask, I'm Gaston." He stretched out his hand.  
"I'm (y/n) but if they ask, I'm Ursula, the sea witch." She shook his hand and gave him a smile that made his job worth going to. 

At the end of the work day, Wonpil managed to catch up to (y/n) and exchange numbers. They started texting as soon as they were both home. Every text made him want to respond as quickly as humanly possible. He didn't even realize that it was quickly turning into his day off as the hours ticked by.   
'It's four am, Pillie, I think you should get some sleep' (y/n) texted him  
'Ah, you're probably right, I just have one question.'  
'And that would be?'  
'Are you free later today?'


End file.
